Really Worth It
by Bubbly Wand
Summary: Not good at summaries but the story is better! Please read! Not sure but might be T doing it just to be safe.


Hey Powerpuff girl Z fanfic time! Yay! This is my first so please don't be mad if I don't say something that's true!

Disclaimer: Bubbly Spirit doesn't own The PowerPuff Girls Z

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Momoko POV

I felt warm blood fall over my face. I was blinded by the red liquid. It filled my mouth as I was taking breaths of air.

It had gone too far this time. We both know it. I was black and blue all over. His voice could be heard calling my name over the white noise in my ears. Wind was consuming me and I fell towards my death. I knew he regretted it. He knew he regretted it. But he wouldn't get a chance to apologize.

You are problably wondering what I am talking about. Well I have time since I am falling to my death right about now. Let me start from the beginning.

"Fat! It's because you eat so much candy! Ugly! Why do you even come to this school?" I was yelled at. I trudged through the front gate to my high school. Another day to be bullied. Miyako and Kaoru went ahead to empty their lockers full of love notes. I'm not popular as you can see so I don't have to do that. "Momoko! Wait up!" I heard Brick calling. I didn't feel like being talked to right now so I slipped further into the crowd. Bad choice. "Ugh! Loser girl is trying to fit in again! Does everyone have their vaccinations?" Everyone burst out into laughter. Tears silently fell down my face. I felt an arm tug me out of the crowd. I looked down because I knew Himeko was going to torture me even more. I glanced up and was shocked to see it was Brick. I looked back down when he saw me looking. He brought me over to the cherry blossom tree that we always sit at for lunch. We both sat down on the bench in silence. "H-how long have people been saying those things to you?" He finally asked. I didn't answer because I was too ashamed he had to hear that. "Momoko! How long?" He sounded like he was getting frustrated. "Two years" I finally squeaked out. He didn't say anything else. I suddenly felt something warm on my lips. He was kissing me! My eyes got big as saucers. But eventually melted into the kiss. We soon pulled apart. He hugged me tight like I was going to leave. "Why didn't you tell me?" He mumbled into my hair. I broke down immediately. "Be-b-cause I knew you would be disappointed in me for not standing up for m-myself." I hiccuped. After that he started scolding me for not telling him while comforting me at the same time. We finally got to class hand in hand. People started whispering as we walked in but I didn't care. The day went by in a blur. I was walking home with Miyako because Brick had to go somewhere. She was rambling on and on about Boomer when our compacts started beeping. "What now professor?" He started screaming his head off the rowdyruff boys were at it again. I calmly told him we were on it and transformed. We met up with Buttercup and flew towards where the damage was being done. "Well well well if it isn't the PowderPuff Girls!" Bitch snickered. "Shut your damn mouth!" Buttercup screed and swung her hammer at him. They flew off and started fighting. Boomer and Bubbles flew off somewhere doing who knows what. That left me and Brick. They don't know who we really are. Which made it hard. I shot my yo-yo at him , but he dodged at the last second. He started picking up random things on the ground and throwing them at me. He eventually picked up a broken bottle and tossed it without noticing. I stared in horror at the bottle coming at my head. I felt a piercing pain in my head and was blinded by blood dripping down my face. He looked at me with a look of horror. I realized I was transforming back into Momoko. I screamed at the top of my lungs but it was too late. He's seen who I really am. I started falling towards the earth. I was flickering in and out of conciousness. I suddenly felt being flown gently to somewhere before I passed out from blood loss.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Done! Please Review! Thanks!


End file.
